


Mmm Mmm Gastropoda

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [14]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall tries to introduce Mary to fine dining.</p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm Mmm Gastropoda

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Anyone, “French are stupid”

“No way! I’m not putting that in my mouth.”  
  
“Come on.” Marshall wheedled, waving the garlic coated delicacy in front of his partner’s face.   
  
Mary glowered. “Get that thing out of my face Marshall or God help me I will shove it down your throat.”   
  
Marshall shrugged as if to say ‘your loss’ and downed the snail in one bite. “Mmm,  _délicieux_!”   
  
Mary rolled her eyes, it really was the only response for those times when Marshall lapsed into full on pretentious French speaker mode. “Call it whatever you want,” she muttered, just loud enough so he was sure to hear, “you just ate a snail.”   
  
“They’re a French delicacy.” Marshall said.   
  
“Yeah well, the French are stupid.”


End file.
